


No matter what, they will still be brothers

by ExoBtsMonstaXBoyfriend01



Series: Kamen Riders stories [4]
Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Brotherly Love, Family, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoBtsMonstaXBoyfriend01/pseuds/ExoBtsMonstaXBoyfriend01
Summary: This work was written a few months ago so I don't know what summary to put. So I think it will be like that:The Aftermath were Micchy found out in the Hellheim Forest that Takatora is White Armored Rider.This is one of my Kamen Riders Gaim stories. I have many others. If you want others just comment.





	1. Chapter 1

Kureshima brothers were eating at the table, together, quietly. It's was something rare, because usually Takatora was staying till late at Yggdrasil. The atmosphere was quiet because neither of them were talking.

If Takatora will have payed more attention at his brother, he will have saw the shaking hands. 

It's not like Micchy is afraid of his brother, but he can't stop his body from shaking. Especially when he found out that his brother is the White Armored Rider. And when he he close his eyes he saw his battle with him in the forest.

His nii-san was ruthless. But he didn't know that his adversary is his own little brother.

Micchy moved on his chair, but his sore and bruised body protested, sending a sharp pain through it, making him wince audibly.

Takatora raised his head and looked towards his younger brother.

"What's wrong Mitsuzane?"

"Nothing nii-san. I'm not hungry anymore. Do I will go in my room. Good night nii-san."

When he raised from the chair, he winced again, making Takatora walking beside and taking his wrist.

"No. Something is wrong. Tell me."

"Like hell I will," he almost shouted, jerking his arm free and going to the staircase.

Takatora had remained frozen for a few seconds. His brother has never talked with him like that. He has come to his senses enough to catch up with his brother.

Before he passed all the stairs he put himself in his front again and grabbed him by the wrist once more.

The next thing shocked both boys to the core. 

" I said is nothing. So drop it", Micchy said jerking his wrist again. But this time was to forcefully because he dangerously stumbled.

He will have fallen down on the stairs, if his nii-san wouldn't have caught him by the upper arm. He pulled him fast, making them fall on the floor. Micchy body crashing painfully on his brother's. Thank God that they didn't fallen down on the stairs.

The impact has send a powerful sharp pain in his body. He needed to bite his lip to not cry out in pain.

"Are you OK? Takatora asked.

Micchy nodded, not trusting his voice.

He get up from his brother and walked towards his room on shaky legs. 

Micchy entered in his room and looked the door, to keep his brother out. He knew that his brother can enter in his room even locked because of the master key in his possession.

Alone in his room Micchy took hi shirt off and looked at his bruised body. They become a darker shade of purple because of the impact. He sitted on his bed and pulled his knees to his chest, ignoring the pain.

He stayed like that for a few minutes, then he laid down. Closing his eyes the images from that day in the forest keep appearing.

Even if his mind tried to convince him that his nii-san didn't know who was fighting with, he couldn't forget that. He wondered how are the others. What happened to them?

In the end the fatigued had won and he called asleep.

It's was midnight and Takatora decided to go and search why his brother was acting so strange.

He walked upstairs and opened the door with the master key. Fortunately his brother was asleep so he could search without problems. 

He searched through the wardrobe and drawers and he found nothing. Then he began to look through his bag.

What he found there shocked him. He found a Warring Drive and a Lockseed. And not some Lockseed. But a grape one. Then he remembered that in the forest he fought with an Armored Rider with Grape armor.

But the question is:His brother knows about him, considering his attitude??.

 He knows from who he got the driver and seed, and he will have a long discussion with that person. But for now, his brother is his priority.

He walked next to him and lifted the blanket. He stumbled and he needed to hold himself by the bedside table to not fall over. Micchy doesn't have his shirt on and his body was covered in bruises.

Bruises that he had made them in the forest with his own hands. 

His arms, chest and torso were covered in a dark shade of purple bruises. 

He sit at the working table, searching on the laptop something against bruises. He can't take him to the hospital because the medics will think that he did this to his brother.

 _And they will be right,_ he thought.

He shaked his head and began to focus on his search.

After an half of hour of continuing search,he found out something useful.

An concoction with a plant named Arnica can heal the bruises.

He wrote the concoction preparation on a paper and took it to the kitchen. 


	2. Chapter 2

Walking in the kitchen he prepared the concoction with warm water and crushed Arnica. He was also glad that the plant was always in the house. And if it's was over, it was replaced immediately.

After a few minutes the concoction was over and it's aspect was like an oil. Only that is a little thick. The kitchen was engulfed in the plant smell. A smell that wasn't so bad. 

Now as the easy part was done, the hard one is next. 

The next thing he needs to do is rub the oil on the bruises, without waking up his brother. This being the hard part. He walked quietly from the kitchen, with the bowl, back to Micchy room.

His brother was still asleep and he didn't move an inch. Slowly he dragged a chair after him, and sit on the edge of the bed. He put the bowl on the chair and took the right arm of his brother, and put it gently on his lap.

He dipped his fingers in the oil and began to rub the oil in the bruise gently. He stopped when he felt Micchy hand tensing. Looking at his brother he saw that he was still asleep, so he continued his work.

After 30 minutes the bruises from the first hand were covered in Arnica oil.

Even if he was tired, he couldn't go to sleep until he took care of everything. 

With the other hand was a little hard, because it's was on the other side, and Mitsuzane bed was close to the wall, making him impossible to move on his other side.

Fortunately the other arm wasn't full of bruises, and he finished fast.

He had rubbed the Arnica oil on all the bruises on his arms without waking up his brother.

 Then he began to rub on his bruised torso. When he began to rub the first one, his brother whimpered, making him stop. After he had made sure that he was still asleep he restarted the action, only to get the same reaction from Micchy. Then he realized that this bruises are more painfully than the one from his arms.

Even if he will provoke Micchy even more pain, Takatora had made is decision and continued to cover the bruised torso with the Arnica.

He finished 3 bruises and he looked at the clock to see that it's was 2 in the morning. It's was late so he decided that he will not go to work this day and  Mitsuzane will not go to the school.

Takatora stopped the alarm clock and he closed his brother phone, to not be awakened a few hours later.

After that he restarted his work. After he finished with the torso he moved to the chest. When he touched the first bruise, Micchy gasped awake.

"Nii-san", he gasped. The rude awakening send a jab of pain in his body.

"Mitsuzane, take it easy", Takatora said.

Then Micchy eyes widened when he saw that his nii-san has saw his bruised body.

"Nii-san I can explain", he said attempting to get up from the bed. But the only thing he did was to increase his body pain and whimper.

"Mitsuzane I said take it easy", Takatora said pushing him, to lay back down. "I found out what happened."

"You did?"

"Yes. I found your belt and locker. But what I want to know is: Do you know about me?"

"Yes", he said not meeting his brother eyes. "I saw your locker and belt. And when I saw the White Knight I saw the same belt and locker like yours. I suspected he work for you or something. But in the forest I heard talk with someone and you tell him your name. Then I discovered that you were and are the White Armored Rider."

"I see. I guess that you are much smarter and sneaky than you let to see. I'm sorry."

"What?" Micchy asked looking at his brother.

"I'm very sorry for what I did in the forest."

"It's not your fault. You didn't know with who are you fighting.

"Still. I shouldn't have attacked you and the others."

"Nii-san how are the others?"

"They are fine. Don't worry. Now the important question. Where did you get the lock and driver?"

"From a locksead dealer. His name is Sid."

 _I knew it,_ Takatora thought . 

"I understand. I don't want you to approach the man again. And tell your friends that too. So you understand?"

"Yes nii-san."

"Good. Now stay still. I need to finish with the bruises.

"What is that nii-san?" Micchy asked pointing to the bowl.

"Arnica oil. It's helping with the bruises".

Micchy nodded and Takatora resumed his work, even if it's was more painful making Micchy fall unconscious after a few minutes because of the pain. 

After he finished Takatora brought the bowl back to the kitchen were he cleaned it and cleaned his hands too. Then he returned to his brother room to keep vigil. 

He didn't know what the future will reserved for them. But he knew something. No matter what happens they will always be brothers and no one and nothing can take that from them. 

And more importantly, Takatora will do everything and anything to protect and keep his brother away from harm. Even sacrificing himself.

**END!!!**


End file.
